mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дерпи/Галерея/Сезоны 3-4
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Слишком много Пинки Пай Large mob S03E03.png Магическая дуэль Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight singing -for absolute certain- S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Derpy winking S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Радужные водопады Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Derpy enters the room S4E10.png Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png Fluttershy making a promise S4E10.png Derpy scared in background S04E10.png Fluttershy speaks to Bulk Biceps S04E10.png Derpy looking at dropped flag S4E10.png Mane 5 sitting around looking sad S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps looking sad S4E10.png Derpy shrugging S4E10.png Twilight -is that Rainbow Dash...- S4E10.png Mane 5 looking toward Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow Dash -I feel great because- S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk, and Derpy shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Rainbow Dash feeling guilty S4E10.png Rainbow Dash walking up to Ponyville team S4E10.png Pinkie Pie and Derpy smiling S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Bulk Biceps joins Rainbow and Fluttershy S4E10.png Mane 4 watching Rainbow Dash fly S4E10.png Mane 4 cheering for Rainbow S4E10.png Twilight and friends walk up to Rainbow S4E10.png Group photo S4E10.png Ponyville team photo in friendship journal S4E10.png Гордость Пинки Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'But what about the super party pony named Pinkie Pie' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie feeling down S4E12.png Cheese -Epic-- S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Rainbow 'My birth-iversary's already looking way cooler!' S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking with Rarity and Applejack S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Twinkleshine and filly Derpy at a party S4E12.png Будь проще! Ponies in costume S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Быть Бризи непросто Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Прыжок веры The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith -mostly it's the tonic- S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Честная сделка The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Spike carrying a heavy duffel bag S4E24.png Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Derpy flying S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy flying transition S4E26.png Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png |index}} en:Derpy/Gallery/Seasons 3-4 Категория:Галереи персонажей